


Robotics

by xArchangelx



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Dunking the Cosmic Doughnut, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Robot Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome kinda not really, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xArchangelx/pseuds/xArchangelx
Summary: When the Wendy android offers One the chance to explore her more provocative features, he finds himself unable to refuse. Only… something about the idea of her ‘interchangeable parts’ intrigues him. But what started as a bit of harmless experimentation doesn’t stay quite as secret as he’d hoped.





	Robotics

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from One’s encounter with Wendy in his room. When she mentioned dunking the cosmic doughnut and One seemed intrigued, she then immediately offered to change to male parts for him… That plus a little googling led me to the assumption that ‘dunking the cosmic doughnut’ means anal, possibly in space. Thus this idea was born.

One stepped into his quarters, closing the door behind him and not noticing the Wendy android slip in before it did. He removed his comm, toed off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, dropping it onto the bed. Then he started on his trousers, unbuckling his belt and undoing the fastenings. He turned around, on the verge of pushing his trousers down, then jumped and gasped at the sight of Wendy.

“I – I didn’t realise you were there,” he said, flustered. He started to do his trousers back up.

“What would you like to do now?” Wendy asked.

“Uhh…”

“I’m programmed with various recreational subroutines. Do you like fun?”

“Um, I – I guess,” said One, frowning a little in bemusement.

“What kind of fun would you like to have? We could dance,” offered Wendy, demonstrating. “Play a game?”

One laughed a little, awkwardly. “Um, no, thank you. I was actually about to lie down.”

“Excellent,” said Wendy, looking thoughtfully at the bed. She smiled at One. “Would you like me to join?”

One just looked at her.

“I’m adept at a wide variety of erotic techniques,” Wendy continued. “Quasaring… The infinite mobius… Dunking the cosmic doughnut…”

Wendy took a step towards him, and One moved back, holding a hand up.

“That’s – I really… shouldn’t,” he stammered. “Um… Wait – what was that last one?”

“On the other hand, if you’d prefer male anatomy,” Wendy said, looking down at herself, “I come with interchangeable parts –”

“No – no no no,” One said quickly. “Um, I appreciate the offer. But I, um… It’s a little weird…”

“What’s weird about it?” Wendy wondered. “Sexuality is a natural human function.”

“Sure,” admitted One. “But… you’re an android. I mean, what would you get out of it?”

“I possess almost three thousand touch receptors,” she told him. “I can experience pleasure.”

One nodded slowly once, opening his mouth to say something before changing his mind and closing it again.

“I sense anxiety,” said Wendy. “If you like, I could turn off my performance analytics before we begin?”

As she moved towards him again, One stepped hastily back, both hands up.

“Look,” he said nervously. “I appreciate the offer. I just don’t think I’d feel right or…”

As he started thinking properly about what she was suggesting, however, he trailed off. He couldn’t deny that he’d been kind of… _frustrated_ lately… Maybe this wasn’t the worst idea.

Wendy looked at him for a moment, her head slightly cocked to one side. “Are you sure? Because the increase in blood flow to your g–”

“Hey!” One cut her off, blushing brightly.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Wendy assured him. “Your body’s reactions are natural. Don’t be afraid to listen to them.”

“I just don’t know…”

But One was struggling to remember why he’d been protesting this in the first place. Wendy was right: it was natural for humans to crave sex. And it was a great way to relieve tension, something he had not been short on since waking up on this ship with no memories. This might just be really good for him.

“On the other hand,” he said, one side of his mouth curving up in an excited yet slightly embarrassed smile, “there’s only one way to find out.”

Wendy stepped toward him again, and One’s legs were now pressed against the bed. Wendy unfastened his trousers again, and was just about to pull them down when One put his hands on hers to stop her.

“Wait,” he said. “Um… it’s just… you–you know you mentioned something about… interchangeable parts?”

“Yes?” said Wendy. When One hesitated, Wendy smiled knowingly and asked, “Would you like to see them?”

“Um… yeah, I-I would,” One said, trying not to show his embarrassment.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, then,” said Wendy, and she left.

While she was gone, One sat on the bed and wondered if he was really going to go through with this.

Then Wendy returned, and she – _he_ was almost unrecognisable. Shorter hair, shaved on the sides with longer curls on top; more muscular arms, legs and body; broader shoulders, slimmer hips and a flat chest.

“You may now call me Wendell,” said the android, in a deeper masculine voice with the same Australian accent. He held his arms out to his sides. “What do you think?”

“You – you look great,” said One, honestly.

“Thank you, One,” Wendell said with a smile. “Now… shall we continue?”

“Umm…”

Wendell seemed to take this as a yes; One remembered how Wendy had mentioned being able to sense his increased blood flow and swallowed his embarrassment. He let the android pull his trousers down, and now you didn’t need enhanced senses to tell precisely where his blood was going.

Wendell then started to unzip his own clothing, revealing his bare chest. And then abdomen. His eyes helplessly drawn to the ever-widening expanse of skin, One found his mouth watering a little. He had no idea why he was suddenly so attracted to the male form, but it was undeniable that he was.

Wendell pulled his arms out of his sleeves and then pushed the material down over his shoulders, until it hung from his hips. One stared at his hairless chest, the contours of his muscles. Then Wendell pushed his outfit down his legs, and One stared at his dick.

“This is the medium size,” Wendell told him. “I can make it smaller or larger as you wish.”

One blushed brightly, feeling extremely embarrassed and flustered. “No, that’s – that’s not necessary.”

“Very well. In that case, let’s get started. What would you like to do?” When One seemed unsure, Wendell suggested, “Dunking the cosmic doughnut?”

His face feeling a little hot, One nodded.

“Are you familiar with it?”

“I… don’t know,” One admitted. “But I think I know what it means…”

“Great,” said Wendell. “So who’s dunking?”

“Um.” This was what One had thought about when he’d heard about Wendy’s interchangeable parts. “You?”

Wendell nodded. “Alright.”

He gestured to the bed, and One hesitated before climbing onto it. Realising he still had his underwear on, he awkwardly shuffled out of that, then rolled uncertainly over onto his front. Wendell sat down behind him.

“If you’re ready, I shall commence lubrication?”

“Oh, er, right. Go for it, I guess.”

A few seconds later, cold wetness shot up inside him and One gasped. It felt so weird, so wrong and yet so good. The lubricant coated his channel, filled it up and then started dribbling out onto the bed. Then, after a few seconds, something started to happen. Somehow, One’s whole passage was loosening, opening up, his muscles relaxing.

“It’s Laxicant,” Wendell told him. “I thought it might be a good idea given that this is your first time. At least as far as we know. I wouldn’t want it to be painful.”

“Right…” One’s head was spinning. The lube was tingling as well, making his muscles spasm with pleasure.

He felt Wendell shift so that he was on top of One, his penis hovering outside his entrance.

Getting the sense that he was waiting for the go-ahead, One said, “Um, you can… start.”

He felt the head of Wendell’s cock touch his wet, open hole and then it slid inside, smoother than water on ice. One was still tight, though – not so tight that it hurt, but tight enough that he could feel Wendell’s penis touching him everywhere inside, feel the friction of their skin.

Wendell promptly began moving in and out, and One couldn’t help moaning, clutching at the sheets as the android plunged his cock inside him over and over, nudging at something highly sensitive deep inside. The Laxicant was still tingling. And One found himself wondering why he hadn’t thought of this until now.

 

~~~

 

From the moment the android left his quarters, One couldn’t stop thinking about him. About how good being fucked by him had felt. About how much he wanted to be fucked by him again. Even after the effects of the Laxicant had worn off, leaving him with a sore and aching backside, he still wanted more.

He tried to ignore the desires, to go about his normal duties instead, but it was almost impossible. In the end, he couldn’t help himself.

“Wendell!” he called, catching up to the android in the corridor.

“Hello, One,” said Wendell. “Don’t worry – I haven’t told anyone about our earlier intercourse.”

“Oh, um, that’s great, thanks,” said One. “Actually… I was wondering… Well, would you mind coming to my room again a bit later?”

“Not at all.” Wendell smiled secretly. “What did you have in mind?”

One flushed a little. “I think you can guess.”

“I certainly can. It is in my programming.”

“No, I meant –”

“I know,” Wendell said, an expression on his face that could only be described as a smirk. It could have been One’s imagination, but it seemed like he had just made a joke. “Well, One, I look forward to seeing you later. I know I am just an android, but I find you quite attractive.”

“Oh. Thanks. You, too.”

“Thank you.”

With a final smile, Wendell walked off. One watched him go, bemused. Why was it that they always seemed to end up with the weird, quirky androids? Not that he was complaining, of course – he’d take a weird, quirky android over a boring robot any day.

 

Three knew something was up when he saw the entertainment android. Since when had it been male exactly? And why was it smiling like that?

So he followed it. When they approached One’s sleeping quarters, he raised an eyebrow. Three watched the android go inside, but didn’t follow. He wanted to catch the two of them at whatever they were up to.

So he started to wait. But then Two’s voice came over his comm.

“Three? Can you check if there’s any more first aid supplies in the vault?”

“Alright, I’m on it,” he said to her. Then, to One’s closed door, he added, “This isn’t over.”

 

Wendell was even bigger this time, and even with the Laxicant, One’s channel protested as he forced the thick, lengthy shaft in and out. One wasn’t protesting, though. He couldn’t feel it hurting, but though he knew he’d be in for a lot of pain when the Laxicant wore off, he didn’t care. It felt too good right now. He gripped the bedclothes and panted as the android pounded into him, rocking his hips forward into the edge of the bed.

One was kind of impressed at how easily Wendell seemed to be managing this. He moved his cock in and out of One at frankly ridiculous speeds, considering how tight he was even with the Laxicant. But then, he was an android after all.

As One naturally loosened up, Wendell went even faster, until One was groaning uncontrollably with every inward motion, his passage burning with frictional heat. Under his body, his hard penis was squished against him, creating more friction as Wendell’s quick but forceful thrusts pushed his hips back and forth, rubbing him into the bed. One breathed heavily, fingers clenched in the sheets as Wendell’s enlarged penis disappeared again and again into him.

This was when Three chose to return.

He entered One’s room, and his mouth dropped open at the sight that met him. One bent over the end of the bed, stark naked and getting fucked voraciously up the butt by the equally naked and male android. He’d never have guessed. Well, actually, he had, but only as a joke. He had _never_ expected that to be the truth.

Slowly, Three started to grin. One hadn’t noticed him. Neither had the android – or at least, it hadn’t deemed it worth mentioning to One if it had. Three folded his arms, leaned back on the wall, and began to watch with a smirk.

He’d only planned to watch for a little while, then clear his throat to let One know he was there. But once he started, it became hard to stop. It was compelling – mesmerising even. The android’s penis entering One’s hole over and over faster and faster making him groan and moan and struggle for breath…

He was enjoying this and he didn’t even care how messed up that was.

He watched for a good ten minutes. He told himself that he was waiting to reveal his presence to One at the perfect time, but really he was just watching.

And then, he didn’t need to reveal his presence, because One turned his head and opened his eyes for a moment and saw him. It didn’t register for a second – One closed his eyes again – but then they flashed back open, his head flew up, and One stared at him in horror.

“Three!” he cried out. “W-what are you d-d-doing?!”

His voice wavered with the android’s continued thrusts inside him; he hadn’t realised he should stop.

“Watching you get your queer ass fucked by a robot, apparently,” Three replied, still smirking.

“Oh my god!” One moaned. The android still pounding his arse was becoming too much with Three there watching. He moaned in distress. “Stop! Stop, Wendell, you have to stop!”

Wendell did, pulling out of him and stepping back, and One shakily got to his feet, his legs weak and trembling. He covered his groin with his hands as he turned to Three.

“It… I… I was… curious,” he finally said, with a wince. “Just – get out,” he begged.

When Three didn’t budge, he went over and started pushing him.

“Three! Get out!”

Three stood his ground.

“Why won’t you leave?” One whined.

“Maybe I like watching,” Three said casually.

One stared.

“How about this,” Three began. “I’ll leave… but when I do I’ll make sure to tell everyone all about this. Every naughty little detail.”

One gaped at him in horror. Three grinned.

“I get the sense that’s not something you want. So… let me stay, and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

One closed his mouth. “You really want to stay that bad?”

Three lifted up his hands. “That’s my deal. It’s up to you.”

One stood there for a moment longer. Then, slowly, he backed up towards the bed. Three grinned again.

“Good choice, pretty boy.”

One bent over the bed again, and the android slid instantly back inside him, forcing a groan out of One that made Three smile wickedly. And the android resumed his fucking of One. Having Three there watching made it all the more intense.

Three came closer and closer, until finally he crouched down right next to the bed, putting him at perfect eyelevel with One’s bum, and the mechanical penis plunging deep, deep into it over and over and over. One gasped as his cock twitched and leaked precum just from feeling Three’s eyes trained on his wet, open arsehole as it was rapidly and repeatedly penetrated.

When One was about to cum from the sheer pleasure and wrongness of the android fucking him hard and fast while Three watched so intently, Three looked at his face and murmured, “Hurry up and cum so I can have my turn in there.”

One’s stomach lurched and that about did it for him.

While he was lying there, dazed with the pleasure as he came, the android pulled out and Three shucked off his trousers and underwear and took its place. He slipped his penis into One’s loose, slippery, quivering hole before One’s mind could even catch up to what was happening.

“Ohhhh god!” he moaned as Three quickly started hammering into him, all while his cock was still trickling out semen and his body was still throbbing with orgasmic pleasure. Adding new sensations in his very sensitive arse was just too much, and the overstimulation drove his brain to finally meltdown. His mouth wasn’t connected to his mind anymore and so the noises that escaped him were not his own.

“Mmm,” hummed Three. “You feel really good inside.”

When One finally got his brain function back, he realised what was happening and croaked, “Three, what are you…”

“What am I doing? I’m fucking your pretty ass into oblivion, that’s what I’m doing.”

One pondered that for a second. Then, “Okay.”

It felt even better than the android and he wouldn’t have been able to make Three stop even if he’d wanted to. Which he really didn’t.

“How does it feel having a real cock in your ass, huh?” Three asked.

“A-maay-zing,” One stuttered out.

Three grinned with deep satisfaction.

Across the room, Wendell watched on, his hand on his own cock.


End file.
